Faris Wheel
by Twila Star
Summary: When Buttercup and Butch have a chance encounter on a faris wheel ride, they may find they like each other, but with jealous people like Princess and Mitch, it gets to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

Princess made her way over to Buttercup's locker. Buttercup was putting stuff in her locker, and Princess slamed her hand on the back of the locker door to slam it shut. Buttercup pulled her hands out of the way before it harmed her.

"What the F, dude!" Buttercup yelled at Princess.

"Oh, shut up, skater girl." Princess snooded in her face. Her three friend with too much make-up on thier faces showed up behind Princess. "I saw you talking to mitch again." She told Buttercup.

"Um, yea! He's my friend and _he_ was talking to _me_. I wasn't talking to him." Buttercup replied.

"Uh, well, last week, I told you to definetly STOP being his friend. You know I'm dating him and he already broke up with me 3 times this month just to go out with girls that I TOLD him wasn't going to deal with him like I do. So YOU should stop playing with him."

"_YEEEAAAA!_" The girls sang in a snoody tone behind her. Buttercup glared at the three.

"Whatever, I _won't_ talk to him. But if he talks to me, I'm not just going to ignore him." Buttercup started walking away.

"UGH!" Princess groaned out loud, causing lots of teens in the hall to look at her. She marched away with her other friends to their other classes.

* * *

Butch climbed out the car as Boomer and Brick unloaded the luggage. Earlier that day, all their parents had agreed they could go to an apartment closer to the high school they wanted to go to. But the bestest part was that their parents let them move in their by themselves. Their parents were close by anyways.

"This is so great!" Brick said, stretching in the roominess of the apartment.

"YEA! We should go somewhere!" Boomer said, excited. Butch scoffed, Boomer _always_ wanted to go somewhere. If he was a cat, he'd be a cat to never stay inside.

"Ok, lets look up a close by place." Brick said, getting on his laptop that he packed.

"Solid." Boomer said, after a slight pause. Butch scoffed again. Boomer trying to sound hip. He looked up some words online and now Boomer thinks he can make anything he says sound cool.

"Got it." Brick said. "A town fair." He turned the laptop towards Butch and Boomer to show a lit up display of booths, attractions and a big colorful faris wheel in the back, overveiwing the whole fair.

"AW, kickin'! Let's all ride the faris wheel when we get there!" Boomer said. Brick barely sustained his laughter.

"Kicking?" He asked, stiffling laughter.

"Kickin'!" Boomer corrected. Butch and Brick fell into laughter.

"What?" Boomer asked, confused.

* * *

Buttercup finished her tailspin on the 180 half pipe and landed on the landing and slid down to where Mitch was sitting, eating his last slice of pizza. Buttercup sat down next to him and looked at him, not saying anything. It was after school, and mitch invited her to the skate park. buttercup accepted, but she's not saying anything til Mitch talks to her.

Buttercup and Mitch has been there for an hour but he hasn't noticed anything about her not talking to him. He finished his pizza slice, and looked over at her.

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

"Nothing." she said, looking away.

"Oh, I know what this is." Mitch said, wiping his hands. "So, you wanna go to the town fair with me, huh?" He said cocky.

"Oh!" Buttercup scoffed, punching his arm. "You're so full of it. But I'd like to go. Is princess going to be there?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, uh, I think not, she said she wouldn't surrond herself with dirt and smelly people." Mitch laughed.

"hm. well, I think i'll get extra dirty just for that night. Pick me up at 6:30." Buttercup said, patting his leg. Then she got up and skated away.

=That night at at the Fair; 7:00 pm=

Boomer got out the car. "WHOO-HOO!" he yelled. "This is so awesome! just going somewhere without parents is great!"

"Ok,ok, whatever. Lets get in line for the faris wheel." Brick said. They started walking for the line.

Buttercup and Mitch had already been there for 25 minutes, and just walked away from a basketball booth.

"This has been fun. Ready to ride the faris wheel now, buttercup?" Mitch said.

"Ok, but I want a slushie." She said.

"k! Be right back." Mitch said, leaving her side. Buttercup eyed the line for the faris wheel and firgured it'd be shorter when he came back.

"I see _you're _here, butt-cup." Princess' voice rang out from behind buttercup. She twisted around to find Princess with 3 other boys bigger than her _or_ mitch. At least if mitch was here, she'd feel safer if she had to fight.

"You know my three girls, right? Meet their college brothers! And you better hope you're not here with Mitch..." Princess said. Buttercup looked up at them, looked where mitch walked away, then back at princess.

"uhhhhh..." She sprinted away in the oppisite direction.

"Get her!" Princess screamed after her. As Buttercup ran past the line for the faris wheel, she heard the a guy say "SINGLE RIDERS?" So she changed directions.

* * *

As Brick and Boomer climbed into the faris wheel booth, Butch realized the booth only held two.

"Aw, guys, I have to ride alone?" Butch asked. Boomer and brick shrugged their shoulder, and the operator of the faris wheel said,"It's fine. I'll call single riders. SINLGE RIDERS!" he called over the line. "COME TO THE FRO-"

"I'm here!" buttercup yelled, pushing past the people in front of her. Butch saw three other guys slow down that was coming up in the line. Guess she pushed past them and beat them up. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him on the booth.

"Kay, strap us in, dude." Buttercup said, and the guy did it swiftly, like he has done hundred of times before. then the safety door was secured, and they were on their way up.

She sighed and put her hand on her head as she tried to cathch her breath.

"Um, tired?" Butch asked next to her. She started, as if she forgot he was there.

"Uh, oh yea. Sorry i dragged you into here so suddenly." She apologized.

"Naw, I was getting in anyways, it was beter you then those big tough guys coming to sit next to me." He chuckled.

"Oh, uh, I don't think they were coming for the ride." She confessed, looking down to the bottom, where riders get off. Princess was already there, calling over the three goons to surround the exit.

"Huh? Did you know them?" Butch asked.

"Not really. I, uh, oh! My name's Buttercup." She said, sticking out her hand. He took it and smiled a little charming smile.

"The name's Butch." He replied. She blushed a bit, and turned her head. "So um, what I was saying was I came here with one of my friends, but that friend is dating someone who hates me, so when she figured out I came here with him, she brought 3 college guys to," She said the next words in a gruff, silly voice, "teach me a lesson."

Butch chuckled, "She sounds like that?"

"Totally!" Buttercup said, laughing. They laughed out loud together.

"But, um, I kinda dragged you in here out of desperation, they'll just be down there to drag me away and jump me in some alley or something where no one will find me except the police when they call a missing report for me." Buttercup said, getting a little depressed.

"What? Well, me and my bros won't let that happen. I'll tell 'em wassup, and you won't have to worry about a thing." Butch said, reassuringly. She looked him over really quick.

"And, um, how old are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm 16. I just moved around here today."

"Ah..." Buttercup said slowly. _I'm done for!_ She thought.

"You think I can't take them on?" He said, noting the doubt on her face.

"Uh, not really, I mean, maybe if you were in college!" She said, doubtfully.

"Oh, please." He mummbled and leaned over to her side to look out the window. He had to arch over her and in front of her face, so she could smell his scent. What was that? Like freshly washed sheets. She blushed slightly, and turned her head not to smell anymore, though she could imagine her self on his chest laying in a bed, smelling that all day.

She blushed a deeper red and scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She just met the guy! The hunky, cool, nice smile, great smelling guy! No need to day dream about snuggling with him.

"That them over there?" He asked. The faris wheel had just made its round, so they were still near the bottom. He didn't have to look far to see the 3 tall guys with the snoody girl.

"Uh, yea! Y-yea..." She mumbled. He sat back over.

"Those are the smallest college guys I've ever volenteered to beat up. I kick some asses of college football players, babe. At least with my friends aroun-"

"Babe?" She asked, her tinted pink face getting red again.

"Ah, sorry. It's just... something I say y'know?" He said. His face formed into concern. "Hey you ok? You look a little hot." He reached his hand out for her head.

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine." She assured quickly, pulling her head out of reach. He placed his hand down, and after a few moments and sorta ackward silence he smiled a cocky smile.

"oookay." He sang a bit.

"Ah!" She scoffed. "What?!"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just gonna call my friends to tell 'em the sitch, kay?" He said, trying to control his smile. He pulled out his phone while wiping a hand over his mouth, as if to put it back into a straight line. When that failed he just placed his hand on his lips. Butch put the phone on speaker.

"Hey! Do you see this rocking veiw?!" Boomer's voice rang out.

"Boomer? I called Brick." Butch asked, confused.

"Ya, but it was on the seat, so I just picked up." Boomer said. Butch and Buttercup could hear a voice in the back.

"Uh, what is it?" Brick's voice came on.

"Oh, um, this girl I'm in the booth with needs us to protect her from a couple of bad boys." Butch smirked.

"Don't make me sound defenseless! I can help! Besides, you look alittle skinny and could proabbly use my help!" Buttercup said.

"That's her? She sounds a bit mean." Brick said.

"I'm just cranky, ok?" Buttercup said.

"*sigh* Anways, will you help?" Butch asked.

"Sure." They heard Brick and Boomer reply before they hung up.

"The ride's coming to an end." Butch said, as the faris wheel stopped and started as people filtered out from the faris booths at the bottom.

* * *

"Just follow my lead." Boomer whispered to Brick when they got off. Boomer walked up to two of the men and put an arm over their shoulders. "Hey guys, wassp!" He said, trying to noogie one of them, but with one arm over the oppisite guy's neck, it fell short and he was just wiggling his arm.

"Do we know you?" They asked.

"Whaaaat? You don't remember?" Boomer asked, looking over his shoulder to see Butch smuggling the girl away from the Faris wheel.

* * *

"Just follow my lead," Boomer whispered to Brick and he watched Boomer walk over to two guys and turn them around. He got the memo, _Distract them!_ Brick walked up to the other guy and the girl, and asked, "So, how long have you two been dating?" The girl's face immediantly turned to disguist and the guy got a perverted look on his face.

"We're not! That's just GROSS!" She said in a voice that was irritating to Brick's ears.

Boomer tapped Brick's shoulder and ran off to what he saw was Butch.

"Uh, well, it was nice talking to you!" he said and he ran off to his friends.

* * *

Princess looked after the red head in disguist. Although he was cute, he asked that revolting question. The guy next to her had already hit on her like 5 times that night! Then Princess noticed where he was running to. A brunette, a blond and... A tramp!

"Boys! She's over there!" She screeched. But then she noticed that the three cute boys that was around her, was _around_ her. And not herself! Princess! The most populous girl in school! She was about to go sick her guys on them when she realized the boys won't be able to defend themselves!

"Guys! Go get her! But don't hurt the boys! They're cute! Leave them for me! Just knock 'em out and put them to the side! Just get the girl!" Princess ordered. The one next to her seethed, and didn't even think to listen to her and decided he'll hurt them for grabbing her attention. The other two had went ahead already.

* * *

"Thanks!" Buttercup said to the three boys in front of her.

"No problem." Brick said. "Oh, yeah, I'm Brick and this is Boomer and our group name is the Rowdyruff boys!" He said confidently, but Buttercup snickered and he faultered.

"Your group name? What, are you a gang or something?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I-" Brick started, but was pulled back by Boomer as a punch swung in front of thier faces.

"Woah!" Buttercup yelled out.

"They found us!" Boomer alerted, as he dodged the punch of the same guy who just punch before, then hit him with an uppercut. The guy just started to shake that off, and Boomer saw so he started hitting him with fast jabs and then he was on the ground. The angry one went for Brick. Brick ducked under his swing and rolled beneath his legs.

"Whatduh!" He groaned as he looked down to find Brick. Brick took advantange of the bend over position to kick his butt, and he landed on his face then flipped to his back. Brick ran over and stepped on the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

The other guy atcually went for Buttercup. She dodged two quick attackes before being tripped by his leg sweep. He got ready to pound on her, and she put her hands over her face in defense when Butch tackled the guy. His knees pinned down his arm and Butch gave two puches, left and right, as souvineers for when he woke up, and punched his neck, creating a choking feeling as he passed out from lack of oxygen.

The angry one wasn't done yet. He grabbed the leg closest to him, Boomer's, and brought his face crashing to the ground. He then got up, still holding Boomer's leg, when Butch rammed him off of Boomer. He tumbled over to Brick who have him a right hook, which made him wobble over to the left. Boomer, who had gotten up, met him them with a kick, making him tumble backwards, where Buttercup punched him down, and out for the count.

"Woah, babe!" butch said walking over to her.

"Nice!" Brick said at their handy work. They could hear sirens in the background as police made their way to the fair because of their fight.

"Uh-oh." Boomer said, rubbing his nose that felt broken.

"Let's go!" Butch said, grabbing Buttercup's hand, and ran past the booths into the forest that borders the road that leads to the fair. Princess had watched the whole thing from the faris wheel exit with her mouth hung open. Then she got angry and she squealed in frustration, causing many people to look at her with weird expressions.

* * *

Butch walked Buttercup home, just in case anybody else tried to attack. She was making little clouds in the air by exhaling in the cold weather.

"Sorry we ruined your night." Butch said.

"You didn't! You saved me and gave me a cool show! What you did back there was rockin'! Now I know why you guys call yourself the Rowdyruff boys! You guys are rowdy _and_ ruff!" She said.

"Cool, glad you think so." Butch said with the charming smile he had back in the fairs wheel booth. She turned away blushing.

"Hm." She hummed. She looked up and noticed where she was. "Oh, we're here." They made thier way up the driveway.

"So, you ok?" He asked with a coy smile and she giggled.

"yeeeea." She said. He waited about three seconds before he leaned down and kissed her. It caught her off guard, but she soon melted into the kiss and took in everything. She took in the butterflies she felt in her stomach, that good freshly washed smell, and she even ran her hand through his soft hair, but then he broke the kiss, panting a bit.

"See ya later?" He said, like it was a question.

"Yeah..." She said, slightly off balance from the kiss, so she had to lean on the door. She watched him go down the driveway, look both ways before crossing the street. Then she got inside and ran up the stairs to her room. She lept onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Then her phone vibrated and she fliped it open.

**From: Mitch**

**Hey, where'd you go? You ruined my surprise. I wanted to asked if you were intrested in going out with me at the top of the fairs wheel.**

Oh no! Buttercup forgot about Mitch, and he apparently broke up with Princess if he asked her out!

* * *

**There you have it! I might as well continue since its kinda continue worthy, but not now! later, hope I get at least 2 reviews ;D**.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! thanks for the 5 reviews guys! I will definately update as you asked me to! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Baby..." A girl's voice hummed into Butch's ear. He opened his eyes to shimmering jade eyes. He smiled softly at her.

"Hey Buttercup..." He whispered. She smiled softly back at him.

"Time to wake up..." she said, running her hand through his hair. He leaned into the relaxing motion.

"Can't I just lay here with you?" He asked.

"No, you need to get up." She kissed him on the forhead, and then everything around him started to melt away into blackness, before the girl in front of him disappeared. Butch opened his eyes completely and sat up, stretching and feeling completey rested. He saw he was in his own room, in the apartment he was sharing with his two best friends, since they moved in last night. Some of Butch's boxes were still in corners. He looked at the clock and saw it was one minute before his alarm would actually ring. He just turned it off himself and got up to go in the shower. This would be their first day in Townsville high. They moved closer to this school so they could attend.

He couldn't believe he dreamed about her. Buttercup. From the fair last night, after saving her from crazy college guys that was sent from a jealous girl, when Buttercup wasn't even a threat to her to begin with. She was just hanging out with a friend that happened to be that jealous girl's boyfriend. Well, maybe Butch would be jealous too...

Butch started knocking on his friends' doors. "Come on! Wake up. I got the shower first." Butch peeked in Brick's room, he was getting up, out of bed. There were no boxes in his room. Of course he wouldn't be able to go to sleep with boxes full of clothes in his room. Such a neat freak. Brick caught Butch gaze.

"I'm not a neat freak, Butch!" He snapped. Butch snickered slightly, and closed the door. Butch walked over to Boomer's room, and knocked. He opened the door, and saw Boomer, sitting up, putting glasses on. Since Boomer has blue eyes, his eyes are sensitive and by the time they were out of middle school, he needed glasses. He tries not to wear them out of the house, but he brings them to school, in case he needs them.

Butch, seeing he was up, got to the bathroom.

* * *

Buttercup was skating to school, barely minding the road in front of her. She had managed to dodge all of Mitch's texts and ignore Mitch's calls by stuffing it under her matress. She'd say she her phone was on silent. But that be when she meets up with him. Which she didn't want to do. Did Princess even know if Mitch broke her off?

She really didn't want to say yes to Mitch, cause she met Butch... -sigh- Butch. The kiss last night was like a dream. A nonstaglic, distant dream that could only be remembered in the form of a pink cloud of blue colored bubble.

She kicked up her skateboard at the entrance of the school and pulled off her beanie before teachers could scold her about a hat. She looked around at the shifting crowd of teens in front of her before carefully walking to a corner of the next hallway. She peaked over the corner, before someone said behind her,

"Hey, Buttercup!" She yelped and turned around to face Mitch.

"Uh, hey Mitch." She said nervously. "Um so did you do that homework?"

"Uh, whatever, thats not what I wanted to talk to you about." He said. She blushed a bit.

"Um, listen, Mitch. You shouldn't break up with Princess, ok? Keep your day job." Buttercup said.

"Um, but I already did. She didn't seem to mind." Mitch said. Buttercup gasped.

"You did?! Oh, my gosh, I have to go, I'll talk to you later!" Buttercup said, running down the hall.

"But wait! I didn't-!" He sighed, frustrated. Buttercup ran to her locker, and looked around. She then started putting in books and getting them out as quick as she could. She didn't want Princess to find her.

"Hello, Butt-cup!"

Too late.

"Listen Princess, I didn't know he broke up with you, if I knew I would have told him not to, don't sick giant gang bangers on me again!" Buttercup said.

"What? Oh, that. I don't care about that. In fact, you can go ahead and date him, please! Make yourself unavaliable." Princess drawled. Buttercup made a confused face.

"But, I don't _want_ to date him." Buttercup said. Princess's brow creased and she got in her face.

"Well, I don't care who you want, just stay away from those boys you were around yesterday night!" Princess stalked away. Buttercup scoffed and said in a gruff voice, "I don't keer who you want just stay away from those dem boys I saw last night, blah blah."

"I know that's not how she sounds." She heard come from behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Butch! Oh my gosh!" Buttercup said, jumping up to hug him around his neck.

"Hey, babe! I didn't know you go to school here!" Butch said, placing her back down.

"Well, ya, what about you?" She asked. She never seen him in school before.

"I'm new here! Just moved here with my friends, with no adults." He crooned, before leaning down and kissing Buttercup. She blushed and kissed back, before she heard behind him, "Get a room!" What's up with people being behind others today?

"Shut up, goldie locks." Butch mummbled into my lips, before lifting up to face his friends. Brick was smirking at him and Boomer looked a bit upset.

"Why do you use that term with me?" Boomer said, mad.

"Oh, sorry blondie." Butch said, snickering. Boomer groaned and turned away.

"I'm going to find the main office..." He mummbled and walked away. Buttercup turned back to Butch.

"Um, Does this mean we're dating?" She asked.

"I'd like that, Babe." He said. She giggled and than realized something.

"Oh, Princess was looking for you! She doesn't want me talking to you, because, well, she likes you. She's probably gonna try to destroy me when she finds out I'm dating you." Buttercup explained.

"Well, that won't be a problem, now will it? I'll protect my baby." Butch said, putting an arm on her shoulders and walking away from her. Mitch was a couple of feet away, teens walking back and forth in front of him.

"Dating?..." He mumbled to himself.

=At lunch=

Boomer plopped into a seat next to Butch, who was next to Buttercup.

"Where's Brick?" He asked.

"He-" Buttercup started.

"Whatever, Do you know a girl named Bubbles?" Boomer asked Buttercup, hope in his eyes.

"Huh, who?" Buttercup asked.

"Blonde hair, cute pig tails, blue eyes, adorable?" He elaborated.

"The cheerleader? That's her name? I thought that was her stage name for performances at games and stuff." Buttercup pondered.

"So you know her?" Boomer asked.

"No, but she's in some of my classes, why?" Buttercup asked, confused. Butch snickered, interupting whatever Boomer was about to say.

"How could you not know the reason why? He already called her adorable." Butch said. Buttercup shared a smug smile with Butch.

"ooooooh, you like her! But I don't talk to those kind of people, gossip might start spreading about me going girly or some other chiz." Buttercup dismissed. Boomer's mouth hung open.

"Come on! Just talk to her and put in a good word! Or at least find out what she likes so I have something to talk to her about! When I find the courage to talk to her, I firgure out I have nothing to say anyways, please, Buttercup? We saved last night from those guys! On account of my nose! Battle scar! and, and-"

"Boomer! stop!" Buttercup said laughing. "Ok! OK! I'll talk to her! Besides, there is no battle scar if your nose is fine!"

"It's sore!" he mummbled, rubbing it. Brick then came over to the table.

"Hey guys." He mummbled, taking out books from his bookbag.

"What're you doin' dude?" Butch asked.

"Homework." He said absent mindedly.

"Why?" Butch asked confused. "It's for home!"

"And I don't plan on doing it there! I have stuff to go do, like Facebook." He said, continuing his writting.

"Oh, I still can't belive you're hooked on that." Boomer said.

"Listen, I already told you, I-" Brick stopped in mid-sentence, looking across the cafeteria. They all looked in that general direction, and saw a red haired girl, with her long silky hair tied back in a pony tail, slip in the cafiteria with books in her hands. She sat at an empty table near the window and placed her books in the other spots of the table.

"Woah..." Brick mumbled.

"Ah, Brick, you like someone too?" Buttercup asked, looking at the girl he was staring at.

"What?!" Brick stuttered. "I don't- what possibly gave you that idea?!"

"You want me to talk to her?" Buttercup asked, with a sly smile.

"Yes..." He said silently, putting his head down. Buttercup laughed, while Butch smirked at her.

"I love your laugh." He said. Buttercup gasped and blushed. She shoved him.

"Its- no you don't! Shut up!" Buttercup said, getting up and started walking to the lunch line. Butch smiled at her retreating back.

"You're such a dork." Brick said.

"Whatever man, and you're in love with a dork." Butch said.

"NUH!" Brick steamed. Butch laughed and followed his girl.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! it's a little... less... then i expected for myself but... I LOVE YOU GUYS AND ALL WHO REVIEW!**


End file.
